Orange Daylily
by Black Freesia
Summary: "Karena warna kelopaknya sama seperti rambutmu. Seolah merupakan lambang terima kasihmu untuk kasih sayang Masaki." For Bleach: Vivaration Festival 2: Hysteria Preamble


Ikut meramaikan BVF bulan April (atau cuman nyampah). Tokoh yang saya pakai untuk fic ini adalah Ichigo dan Masaki (Isshin juga ikut nyempil). Untuk alasannya silahkan temukan di dalam fanficnya. Selamat menikmati (kalau ada yang mau baca) fic ini!

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Daylily<strong>

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Orange Daylily © Freesia Valerian

Warning: full of OOC, gaya bahasa yang membosankan, dan hal nista lain yang bisa anda temukan di fic ini

.

.

_For Bleach: Vivaration Festival 2 _

_Hysteria Preamble_

* * *

><p><em>15 tahun yang lalu... di sebuah rumah sakit tepatnya ruang persalinan...<em>

Mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan terdengar raungan tangisan bayi dari keluar perut seorang ibu. Di ruang persalinan, Masaki berusaha keras—sangat keras— ntuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang sembilan bulan lamanya dia kandung. Tak perduli rasa sakit yang menusuk, seolah ada ribuan jarum menusuk dia secara bersamaan. Di sampingnya, Isshin dengan setia menemaninya, menggengam erat-erat tangan Masaki, berharap jika dia menggengam tangan Masaki erat-erat mampu mengurangi rasa sakit dan berdoa untuk Masaki dan anaknya yang akan segera lahir.

"Sedikit lagi!" Suster menyerukan.

Mendengar dua kata yang barusan diucapkan suster yang membantu persalinannya, Masaki semakin berusaha. Peluh yang menembus pori-pori kulit semakin lama makin banyak, memenuhi wajahnya dengan bulir-bulir bening keringat.

"Kau bisa Masaki!" Isshin memberikan semangat pada istri yang dicintainya.

Dan tiga buah kata penyemangat sederhana yang diucapkan suaminya kian menambah kekuatannya. Dia tidak sabar, ingin berjumpa bayi yang dia kandung selama sembilan bulan lamanya dengan penuh suka cita. Dia membayangkan raungan tangisan bayi dan wajah lucu bayinya.

Tuhan pun mengabulkannya sebab telah muncul sesosok bayi laki-laki berlumuran darah Masaki yang digendong seorang suster menangis sejadi-jadinya itu telah lahir di rumah Sakit Karakura. Dia berhasil dan dia bahagia.

"Kau berhasil Masaki," ucap Isshin seraya menampilkan senyumannya yang segera dibalas Masaki dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Iya."

Rasa bahagia, haru, bangga dan cinta menyentuh Masaki secara bersamaan. Membuat setetes cairan bening bernama air mata meluncur keluar dari sudut matanya, dan bertambah banyak seiring tetesan pertama jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia tersenyum ketika mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada bayinya yang lucu sedang dimandikan agar bersih dari darah yang menempel di tubuhnya oleh seorang suster. Dia tak sabar–—sangat tidak sabar–— untuk menyentuhnya, menggendongnya, dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan dia melakukannya, dia menyentuh, menggendong, dan mencium bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia menempelkan pipi bayinya ke pipinya, merasakan betapa halus pipi bayi yang baru lahir. Dia menggengam jemari bayinya dengan hati-hati, mengetahui betapa mungilnya kesepuluh jari itu. Dia mengecup ujung kepala bayinya yang tertutupi rambut _orange _yang masih sedikit dan begitu tipis.

"Dia bayi yang tampan," pujinya pada bayi berkelamin laki-laki itu.

"Lihat... rambutnya berwarna _orange_! Lucu sekali, seperti kulit jeruk. Mungkin kita harus menamainya Mikan," ucapnya dengan nada jahil sambil mengelus lembut rambut tipis bayinya yang berwarna orange.

"Isshin, dia laki-laki."

"Ha... ha... ha... aku hanya bercanda."

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Ichigo?" Masaki memberikan usul sambil menatap bayinya.

"Hah? Kenapa namanya Ichigo? Jelas-jelasnya rambutnya orang seperti kulit Jeruk bukan merah seperti Strawberry," entah Isshin pura-pura bodoh atau dia memang heran.

"Bukan! 'Ichi' dari kanji satu dan 'go' dari kata kanji pelindung. Aku ingin kelak dia menjadi pelindung untuk seseorang yang dia sayangi," Masaki menjelaskan kepada Isshin sambil mengelus rambut Ichigo.

"Masaki... nama pilihanmu bagus sekali!" seru Isshin dengan nada girang sambil mengangkat jempolnya tinggi.

"Anakku yang tampan, namamu Ichigo—Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau suka?"

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak dapat menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' karena dia belum mengetahui satu kosa kata pun. Ichigo menutup matanya, dia tertidur.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Ichigo." Masaki mengecup dahi Ichigo.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah melahirkan Ichigo. Aku akan meminta suster memindahkanmu ke ruang biasa," nasihat Isshin.

Masaki mengangguk. Dia menyerahkan Ichigo pada Isshin. Tenaganya hampir habis karena persalinan yang melelahkan, mungkin tidur dapat mengembalikan tenaganya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur dan memimpikan masa depan indah dengan Isshin dan Ichigo yang dia sayangi. Memimpikan wajah Ichigo di masa depan yang akan datang. Membayangkan wajah tampan Ichigo dan rambutnya yang berwarna _orange. _Membayangkan senyum Ichigo kala dia tumbuh dan berkembang. Membayangkan masa depan yang menyenangkan yang dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap.

Dia ingin ketika bangun nanti, sebuah rencana masa depan bersama Isshin dan Ichigo akan muncul di otaknya. Dia berjanji akan membangun dan menanamkan karakter yang baik pada diri Ichigo.

Dia berjanji akan selalu menyayangi Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Hari ini cukup bersahabat. Matahari tertutup awan tebal hingga panasnya tak sampai membuat seseorang merasa kepanasan dan sinarnya tidak akan membuat seseorang menyipitkan matanya karena sinarnya menerobos masuk menuju kornea matanya. Hari ini juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kumpulan kumulus akan menghitam menjadi kumpulan awan kumulonimbus, dan petir yang menggores langit. Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat dengannya, sebab ketika dia mengunjungi makam ibunya acap kali hujan datang mengguyur dan dia harus berlari mencari tempat berlindung agar dia tidak kebasahan.<p>

Kumpulan awan tepat berada di atas kepalanya seolah ingin memberikan keteduhan padanya. Angin membelai lembut rambut dan wajahnya namun tak diperdulikannya karena dia terlalu serius menatap batu nisam ibunya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca—baik raut wajahnya atau tatapan kedua bola mata coklatnya. Tak biasanya dia mengunjungi makam ibunya saat bukan hari kematian ibunya. Dia mengatupkan tangannya, mendoakan ibunya yang telah beristirahat dengan damai.

Selesai berdoa, dia kembali menatap batu nisan ibunya yang mengukirkan nama ibunya yang dia sayangi –Kurosaki Masaki. Menatap nama ibunya yang terukir di batu nisan itu kembali membuat nyeri akibat luka bersalahnya berdenyut-denyut walau luka itu sempat menutup namun sepertinya sekarang luka itu mulai kembali terbuka. Sebab, ibunya mati karena melindunginya dari Hollow buruk rupa dan keji bernama Grand Fisher. Namun dia datang bukan untuk meratapi dan menangisi dosa masa lalu, ataupun menyesali akibat kesalahan besar mengubah total keluarganya. Dan ucapan ayahnya –yang diucapkan dalam ekspresi dan tatapan yang serius, beberapa menit yang lalu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

"_Kau dan Masaki bertemu karena Masaki sendiri, sebab dialah yang melahirkanmu."_

Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana bagaimana proses lahirnya, apakah mengalami kesulitan atau tidak. Ichigo tidak ingat bagaimana ekspresi reaksi ayahnya dan ibunya ketika melahirkannya. Ichigo hanya ingat bagaimana dia tumbuh dan berkembang. Menjelma menjadi anak laki-laki kecil ceria dengan senyum lebar yang selalu mengembang. Menjelma anak laki-laki kecil yang bersinar seperti matahari. Menjelma anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut orange lebat. Menjelma anak laki-laki yang begitu menyayangi Masaki. Anak laki-laki kecil yang selalu ingin melindungi Masaki. Kemudian sinarnya meredup dan Ichigo menjelma menjadi sosok yang pemurung, dengan rasa bersalah yang bertahun-tahun melekat pada dirinya sebelum Rukia datang.

Dia mau tak mau harus berterima kasih kepada ayahnya yang konyol itu karena sebelum dia mengunjungi makam ibunya menceritakan proses kelahirannya. Membuatnya penasaran seperti apa ekspresi bahagia ibunya yang diceritakan ibunya. Membuatnya penasaran bagaimana wajah ibunya yang berusaha melahirkannya. Membuatnya penasaran bagaimana rupa ibunya ketika letih setelah melahirkannya. Membuatnya penasaran bagaimana eskpresi wajahnya ketika melihat wajah cantik ibunya dan wajah konyol ayahnya.

Kini Ichigo benar-benar tahu bahwa seorang ibu adalah seseorang yang begitu menakjubkan. Ichigo mendengar bahwa proses melahirkan itu sulit, terkadang rasa sakit menemani dengan setia selama seorang ibu berjuang membuat anaknya lahir ke dunia.

"_Kau dan Masaki bertemu karena Masaki sendiri, sebab dialah yang melahirkanmu."_

Perkataan Ichigo kembali teringat. Yang dikatakan Isshin benar, dia ada karena Masaki, dia bertemu Masaki karena Masaki telah melahirkannya. Seorang anak ada karena seorang ibunya, seorang anak bertemu dengan ibunya karena ibunya melahirkannya.

Ichigo menyayangi ibunya.

Sebab—

Masaki membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah ruah, tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun walau Karin dan Yuzu lahir.

Masaki mengajari bermacam hal-hal tentang dunia dengan penuh kesabaran, menjawab pertanyaan keingintahuannya ketika dia masih balita.

Masaki menyayangi dengan kasih sayang yang tak terbendung banyaknya.

Masaki yang menghadirkannya ke dunia.

Ichigo begitu merindukan ibunya. Dia ingin melihat ibunya jika dia bisa—bukan dari poster berukuran besar yang ditempel ayah di dinding. Dia merindukan rambut coklat kekuningan lembut Masaki. Dia merindukan segala kehangatan, kelembutan Masaki yang dia berikan baik lewat tatapan mata coklatnya, senyumannya yang setara dengan senyuman malaikat, sentuhan yang menyentuh kulit dan rambutnya, dan suaranya.

Andaikan, ketika Ichigo memutar kepala ke belakang, dia berharap ada sosok Masaki yang dia rindukan tengah tersenyum padanya, maka dia akan berlari, menghambur ke pelukan ibunya, mengucapkan betapa rindunya dia, dan dia akan mengucapakan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya karena telah melahirkannya. Andai itu memang mungkin, tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin, tapi Ichigo ingin hal itu mungkin terjadi dengan kuasa Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih.

Ichigo mendongak ke atas. Kumpulan awan yang tadi tepat di atas kepala Ichigo bergerak menjauhi Ichigo, mungkin dia tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi melankolis Ichigo, tak sanggup melihat mata Ichigo yang berkaca-kaca karena merindukan ibunya—walau Ichigo sendiri tak menyadarinya. Awan yang tadi meredupkan sinar Matahari juga ikut bergerak menjauh, kini Matahari bebas menyebarkan sinarnya kemanapun yang dia mau, tapi itu hanya untuk sementara waktu, sebab kumpulan awan kumulus telah bertransformasi menjadi kumpulan awan abu-abu yang penuh dengan air hanya menunggu waktu meluruhkan air yang ditampungnya. Perlahan, biru langit mulai tertutupi kumpulan awan pekat yang besar yang semakin banyak jumlahnya. Ichigo mendengus, bertanya-tanya kenapa ketika dia mengunjungi makam ibunya selalu saja langit menurunkan hujan. Tapi, dia belum menggeser posisinya dari makam ibunya, dia tetap di posisi dia berdiri. Dia ingin terus memandang makam ibunya sebelum hujan lebat akan menghantap dengan tanah dan membasahi tanah.

"Ichigo...! Di sini kau rupanya, anakku!"

Indera pendengaran menangkap suara berat dengan nada menggebu-gebu—dan dia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok ayahnya yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan—mungkin dia ingin meninju Ichigo. Oh, ayolah... di makam istrinya sendiri dengan suasana melankolis seperti ini dia masih saja melakukan kegiatan konyolnya yang biasa dia lakukan di pagi hari—dan selalu gagal, dan dia malah terluka. Ichigo telah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Begitu ayahnya mendekat, dia langsung menendang wajah ayahnya dan ayahnya terpental jauh.

"Jangan berbuat konyol di makam ibu, ayah!" seru Ichigo kepada ayahnya yang berusaha bangkit dan mengelus-elus wajahnya yang terkena tendangan Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini," ucap Isshin sambil memandang makam istri yang disayangi, dia mengantupkan tangannya, berdoa untuk Masaki.<p>

"Sudah kau duga akan ke sini, setelah kuceritakan tentang kelahiranmu," ucap Isshin setelah selesai berdoa.

"Dia berusaha dengan sangat keras ketika melahirkanmu. Dia wanita yang tangguh dan hebat." entah Isshin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Ichigo yang membisu menatap makam ibunya.

Isshin meletakan setangkai bunga berwarna Jingga tua di makam Masaki, dan berkata dengan lembut, "Setangkai Daylily berwarna orange. Hadiah untuk kehangatan kasih sayang yang telah kau berikan pada Ichigo. Kelak jika aku mengunjungimu lagi aku akan memberimu Anyelir merah jambu."

Isshin menoleh ke arah anak pertamanya yang mematung, dia mengerti kerinduan mendalam yang dirasakan Ichigo yang dia lihat dari tatapan mata Ichigo.

"Kau selalu menjadi melankolis jika berada di makam ibumu, apa kau masih menyesali perbuatanmu tempo dulu?" tanya Isshin basa-basi padahal dia tahu semuanya.

"Tidak... aku hanya merindukan ibu," jawab Ichigo.

Isshin mengarahkan pemantik ke ujung rokoknya. Dia mulai kebiasaan merokoknya kala mengunjungi makam istrinya. Dia hembuskan asap yang berkumpul di dalam mulutnya, asap itu naik ke atas, dan menghilang dalam sekejab. Isshin mendongak ke atas sambil mengisap batang rokoknya, menatap Matahari yang kembali tertutupi awan, dan kumpulan awan abu-abu yang berubah semakin pekat yang semakin banyak jumlahnya.

"Pantas saja setiap kali kau mengunjungi makam ibumu, selalu turun hujan."

Ichigo menautkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar perkataan Isshin. Menanyakan korelasi antara hujan dengan dia yang mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Sebab kau selalu muram, maka langit pun ikut muram."

Ichigo diam, mungkin membenarkan ucapan ayahnya. Dia memang selalu mengharapkan cuaca cerahketika dia mengunjungi makam ibunya tapi ternyata Tuhan malah menurunkan hujan. Mungkin selama dia terus menerus muram, hujan akan selalu turun ketika dia mengunjungi makam ibunya. Mungkin, Tuhan ingin menyadarkannya lewat cara kerja alam yang dia susun.

"Aku juga merindukan Masaki, tapi aku tak perlu menangis atau bermuram durja. Aku menunjukkan dengan merokok, mengingat pujian yang dia lontarkan ketika melihatku merokok."

"Aku tahu, ayah..."

"Kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja meski dia meninggalkanmu," ucap Isshin sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Sebab, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya pergi—" Isshin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebab, dia masih ada di sini," lanjut Isshin sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya— di hati.

"Di alamnya dia selalu memperhatikan kita. Tersenyum jika kita bahagia, dan sedih jika kita bermuram durja atau terpuruk."

Sekali lagi, Ichigo membenarkan perkataan ayahnya. Dia terlalu bermuram durja dan selalu menoleh ke belakang. Seharusnya dia mampu menoleh ke depan, meninggalkan masa lalu, membawa kepingan masa lalu yang menyenangkan dan merenungkan goresan-goresan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Mungkin, sekarang ibunya menurunkan sudut bibirnya yang tadi terangkat ke atas karena melihat anak pertamanya terlihat menyedihkan, dan Ichigo tidak ingin ibunya bersedih. Harusnya dia bisa merangkai masa depan walau tanpa ibunya di sisinya, karena dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu merengek minta ditemani untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia dapat merasakan luka yang sempat terbuka perlahan-lahan kembali tertutup walau tak sepenuhnya.

Ichigo mencoba tersenyum seperti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja ibu. Aku berjanji tidak akan bermuram durja lagi."

"Bagus itu baru anakku!"

* * *

><p>"Ini Daylily berkelopak orange. Bunga yang melambangkan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu."Isshin mengangkat setangkai bunga yang tadi dia letakkan di makam Masaki.<p>

"Darimana ayah tahu?" tanya Ichigo bingung, setahunya ayahnya tak pernah mempelajari bahasa bunga.

"Tentu saja dari penjaga toko bunga yang memberitahuku. Kelak jika kau mengunjungi makam ibumu lagi kau harus memberikannya setangkai Daylily berkelopak orange."

"Tapi kenapa harus Daylily berkelopak orange? Kenapa bukan Anyelir merah muda yang melambangkan cinta abadi seorang ibu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang Daylily yang juga berwarna sama seperti rambutnya.

"Karena warna kelopaknya sama seperti rambutmu. Seolah merupakan lambang terima kasihmu untuk kasih sayang Masaki," jawab Isshin cepat.

"Mulai sekarang bunga Daylily berkelopak orange ini menjadi lambang terima kasihmu untuk kasih sayang ibumu. Bagaimana?"

"Iya."

"Ayo kita pulang! Yuzu dan Karin akan khawatir melihat kita tidak ada di rumah. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan hujan." ajak Ichigo pada Isshin.

"Baiklah... aku duluan, mungkin kau ingin 'berbicara' dengan ibumu."

Isshin melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih memandang makam ibunya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, ibu. Terima kasih telah membuatku ada— "

"Sebab, aku bertemu denganmu karena kau melahirkanku."

"Aku menyayangimu, ibu—sangat."

**The end**

* * *

><p>Tempatbenda/seseorang yang mengawali pertemuan antar dua tokoh, saya memilih Masaki, sebagai seseorang yang mempertemukan Ichigo dan Masaki, alasannya sudah sangat jelas saya sisipkan di fic saya. Tapi kayanya maksa banget ya? T3T/

Habisnya Masaki kan yang melahirkan Ichigo, jadi tidak lain Ichigo dan Masaki bertemu dengan Ichigo, karena Masaki melahirkan Ichigo. Tapi kalian juga bisa mengambil persepsi kalau Masaki bertemu Ichigo karena melahirkan, silahkan pilih sesuai dengan pemikiran anda. Semoga bisa diterima, kalau tidak silahkan pukul saya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini sesuai nggak dengan tema yang diberikan para panitia BVF 2? Kalau tidak silahkan coret fic saya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal DayLily yang merupakan lambang kasih sayang seorang ibu, mudah-mudahan benar, kalau salah tolong kasih tahu saya.


End file.
